elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fathis Ules
|Base ID = }} Fathis Ules is the highest ranking fence for the Thieves Guild. The Hero can sell items to him for up to 1500 . He also spends much of his time in Dul gro-Shug's house, but stolen goods cannot be sold to him while he is there. Fathis can often be found in or around his home opposite the King and Queen Tavern in the Elven Gardens District. He can also be witnessed casually walking around in the Imperial City Market District. Interactions Sins of the Father If he is able to be found in Chorrol, particularly in The Oak and Crosier tavern, Fathis may start this quest by approaching after completing the quest "Legacy Lost." "Sins of the Father" requires the Hero to recover a sword stolen from Castle Chorrol. After retrieving the sword, the Hero has the option of giving it to Fathis for a substantial amount of gold, or returning the blade to Castle Chorrol. Should the Hero decide to return the blade to the castle, Fathis will remain in Chorrol and forever shun them, and he will be unable to be used as a fence. Dialogue "Fathis Ules. I've got a nice house. I have a little income... quite comfortable. Time is light on my hands." :Imperial City "It is a beautiful city. I love to walk, talk with everyone, hear the news, share the little stories of the day." (If attempted to barter with) "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't buy or sell things." Trivia *If the Hero decides to finish the quest by selling the sword back to him for 1000 , it can legally be bought back for 1600 . *If the Hero buys back the sword, it cannot be given back to the castle. *If the sword is brought to the castle, the Hero can no longer trade with Fathis. *If the Hero begins the quest Sins of a Father, but never retrieves the sword, Fathis can always reliably and predictably be found at the Oak and Crosier, just like Orrin always being at Castle Anvil. *Fathis Ules is the only NPC with Master Mercantile that can be bartered with. Bugs * Fathis' travelling and fence behavior can be unusual and unpredictable. For example, he may stop offering fence services for no given reason, and has also been known to never be in either Chorrol or the Imperial City. The most common glitch involves him never leaving Chorrol during the course of Sins of the Father. *If in Sins of the Father the Hero gave the sword back to Fathis, he will tell them that "Our business is done" and will leave the conversation, making it impossible to buy or sell anything from him. If the sword is given back to the original owners and the shield is taken, he will forever state, "You made your choice, now leave me be" and leave the conversation. **To fix this, try waiting a few days after going through Redguard Valley Cave, and then ask him about the quest. Appearances * de:Fathis Ules es:Fathis Ules ru:Фатис Улес Category:Oblivion: Fences Category:Oblivion: Thieves Guild Members Category:Oblivion: Merchants Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers